Enfrentarlo
by Red-y-Yellow
Summary: Red esta decidido a vengar a Yellow, sin embargo, sus pensamientos lo llevan a hacer cosas inpensables.Disculpen soy malo en los resumenes pero lean y...review pls? clasificado M por muerte de personaje y por la violencia entre otros. esta clasificado con crimen/romance pero tiene tragedia tambien


Saludos les traigo otro fics así que haya vamos. (Si, lo se, soy malo con las intros pero espero no serlo tanto con las historias)

Estaba Red deprimido en el Bosque Viridian en su claro favorito donde solía pasar tiempo con Yellow hace unos dias atrás.

Los recuerdos y pensamientos se enredaban en su mente de manera confusa y estaba tan sumido en estos que no se dio cuenta de la lluvia que lo había empapado por completo.

No recordaba si fue hace una semana, un día o un mes, pero eso no se borraría de su mente sin hacer algo pero no sabia que, además estaba muy diferente.

No hablaba, estaba como mudo, se había vuelto serio y frío, y lo peor de todo, era que sabia quien la había matado y no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Green por que eso era algo personal, entre la persona que lo hizo y el, y era uno de sus amigos, amigas, para ser mas preciso.

Todavía recordaba cuando se entero:

_Flashback_

Red estaba caminando en Ciudad Viridian después de ver a Green, iba a ver a Yellow y a invitarla a pasear en el bosque, como habían hecho cientos de veces, pasear, dibujar, pescar, dormir, etc. Y quizás, confesársele.

Cuado estaba en el centro de la ciudad alguien lo llamo:

-Hola Red!-Diablos, de todas las personas en ese momento tena que ser ella, hubiera preferido a Blue.

-Hola Misty-contesto algo desanimado por la interrupción.

-Red hay algo que quiero decirte…-empezó misty.

-¿No puede ser otro día?-le dijo.

-Es que…es….algo muy importante para….mi…-Empezó a balbucear.

-Esta bien dilo pero que sea rápido-dijo el con cierta molestia.

-Red…tu me gustas…-dijo ella sonrojándose de golpe.

Red no dijo nada, más bien estaba con cara de shock mientras analizaba lo que acaba de pasar, tras un minuto le respondió:

-Mira misty, te valoro por confesar eso-el rostro de ella se ilumino-pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona-si su rostro era como el sol ahora era de un ensombrecimiento que habría impresionado a Red en otras circunstancias.

-¿Y quien es ella?-le pregunto-¿acaso es Yellow?-

Red suspiro-si es ella…-

-Pero no hay que preocuparse-dijo ella con seguridad-ella no te quiere, me lo dijo hace poco-

Red solo le respondió una cosa-Mientes-le dijo con voz seca-para empezar, ustedes nunca se hablan-

-Bueno es cierto pero con lo que le hice nunca la volverás a ver entonces solo te quedo yo ¿Qué dices?-le dijo esperando el "si" definitivo. De verdad le había echo algo pues sabia de los sentimientos de la rubia pero no lo iba a decir.

-Lárgate-la orden de Red fue tajante y seca, con un tono de voz que imponía respeto y obediencia.

-¿Pero que dices?-le insistió misty, pues quería saber si tenia a Red.

-¡QUE TE LARGES!-le grito Red.

Misty, herida, salio corriendo dejando a un Red pensativo. No pensaba en Misty, sino en lo que podía haberle hecho. Fue a la casa de la pequeña para verla y se encontró con lo peor que podría haber visto.

Yelllow estaba en la sala de estar, en medio de un charco de sangre que salía por varias heridas en su cuerpo, a un lado de ella había una medalla cascada lo que dio a entender a Red lo que misty había dicho y hecho. La visión lo dejo completamente paralizado, pero un murmullo de Yellow lo saco de su trance y fue en su ayuda.

-Yellow no te muevas enseguida llamo a una ambulancia-dijo el.

-no…-dijo ella bastante débil-se que nada podrán hacer-

-Pero…-empezó a decir el pero los labios de Yellow contra los suyos lo callaron, ¿esto era real? Se pregunto pero lo dejo para disfrutar de ese momento.

Después de eso se vieron a los ojos, un momento que termino cuando Yellow tosió sangre.

-Te amo Red…-dijo ella-mantén esto en secreto, no quiero que nadie se perturbe con esta noticia, di cualquier cosa para que no me busquen-termino tosiendo sangre.

-Esta bien, se quien te hizo esto-dijo el-también te amo y dime aunque puede parecer un poco entupido ahora pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto.

-Tu y tus preguntas pero ¿por que?-dijo.

-Por que si te vas de este mundo quiero que seas mi novia-le dijo el con lagrimas.

-Esta bien-dijo ella besándolo de nuevo-te amo-dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Yo también Yellow-dijo el mientras acariciaba sus cabellos hasta que se le fue la vida.

_Fin flashbacks_

Tal como le prometió a Yellow, no le dijo a nadie donde estaba, con el pretexto de que ambos habían ido a entrenar en un viaje, sacando risas de Blue, pero no habían preguntado por el ni por ella, lo cual era un alivio.

Como siempre pasaba los últimos días, Pika lo despertó de sus pensamientos, pues el también estaba enterado y preocupado, pues durante la charla con Misty y con Yellow su pokebola estaba en un lugar descubierto a diferencia del resto.

Después de varios días fue a su casa y se fue directo a la cocina buscando algo impensado, un cuchillo.

Después dejo en el gimnasio de Green una carta explicándole todo lo que paso y lo que pasara y se dirigió al gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean.

Al llegar vio a Misty a punto de cerrar el gimnasio, pero al verlo a el lo saludo y lo invito a pasar.

Después de cerrar la puerta Red le quito sus Pokemon y los tiro al agua dejándolos sin visibilidad, para después sacar a Pika y ordenarle contra Misty:

-Onda trueno-

Pika ejecuto el ataque obediente y paralizo a Misty, quien no entendía que pasaba.

-Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Yellow-le dijo mientras Misty abría los ojos.¿como se había enterado? se respondió mentalmente pensando en que había ido a verla pero ¿como se entero? Quizá le dio muchas pistas… pero se olvido de todo eso cuando Red saco algo debajo de su chaqueta: un cuchillo grande.

-Me destrozaste por dentro Misty-comenzó el mataste a mi novia y nunca te lo perdonare-ella abrió mas los ojos con ese comentario.

El primero le hizo un corte en la mejilla, no muy profundo pero largo, de donde empezó a correr sangre, una lagrima se filtro por el rostro de ella pero el no le presto atención.

Luego le hizo uno en la pierna, luego en brazo y asi, hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo tenia un tajo o corte, y hubiera seguido de no ser por un grito que era muy familiar para el.

-¡Red ya para con esto!-era Green, que venia hecho una furia con una muy asustada Blue por detrás, a Red se le olvido que Blue casi siempre estaba con Green.

-No puedo-dijo el.

-¡Por Arceus Red!-dijo Green-¿en que piensas al hacer algo así? ¡Eso no te ayudara con la muerte de ella!-

-La estoy vengando-dijo el.

-¿¡Crees que a ella le gustaría algo así!?-le grito el, con los ojos abiertos, pues Red solo le había escrito que Yellow murió, no quien la mato.

Para Red fue como despertar de un sueño, empezó a temblar sin control, se le cayo el el cuchillo de la mano y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, hasta que se desplomo en el suelo.

Blue se quedo viendo con ojos llorosos, demasiadas emociones en un día, sin embargo Green llamo a una ambulancia y empezó a atender a Misty mientras llegaban los médicos.

Red despertó sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había hecho, pero era tarde. Estaba en el hospital pero Misty ya había muerto.

Estaba con un serio problema psicológico, todos trataron de ayudarlo, pero nadie podía.

Finalmente un día Green vio llegar a su gimnasio a Aero, el aerodactil de Red, con las pokeballs de este y una carta. El la leyó y se quedo pasmado. Inmediatamente llamo a Blue y partieron hacia el Monte Silver.

Red estaba mirando a la nada, pensando. Ya nada podía hacer. El alma de Misty y probablemente la de Yellow lo odiaban por lo que hizo y lo perturbarían aun si se reunían en el mas allá. Pero no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta. Y con esta decisión, se lanzo al vacío, sin ver que a la distancia estaban viéndolo Green y Blue.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, Misty se disculpo por lo que hizo y Yellow también pues lo entendían. Se reunieron felizmente y aunque fueran almas vivieron felices en lo que pudieron y lo que paso solo fue un mal recuerdo, como si fuera una pesadilla, que olvidaron al cabo de los años.


End file.
